What Would You Do Inoue Orihime?
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Tatsuki has something that Inoue want. What is she willing to do to get it? Find out. Little crack but not that much and ooc. Ichihime.


Disclaimer: Tite-san owns Bleach. Not me.

AN: So would this be crack? You decide. And Special thanks to the People of FOLO and Star-chan for beta my story.

* * *

**What Would You Do **

"So you guys have been going out for nearly three months now and you still haven't kiss? Tatsuki said as she grabbed a ketchup bottle off the shelf.

"But Tatsuki-chan, me and Kurosaki-kun want to take it slow, and I don't want to scare him off..." Orihime replied as she grabbed a jar of bean paste from a nearby rack.

The two best friend were at the local market store. They met there by chance, as Inoue was there to get ingredients for a new recipe she was trying out. And Tatsuki was planning to restock her food supplies since her both of her parents were working late tonight.

Both of the teenage girls haven't been spending time with each other that much because of Tatsuki's karate tournaments and Orihime doing more training with Rukia, so it was really nice for them to just hang out and talk. The topics of conversation ranged from upcoming martial art tournaments to a theory that then squirrels are going to war with the chipmunks over the nut supplies. But now the conversation was focus on the healer's relationship with her protector.

"Well we have to change that. I mean if you guys started dating before that whole "incident", you two would be at your home right now half naked and making out." The comment from the tomboy making Inoue cheek flare up. "Besides.. You can't scare a small cat, so I don't think Ichigo would be afraid of your feminine wilds." A smile chuckle escaping from the raven hair teen.

"I could scare a cat! It's just that I don't want to." A small pout now featured on her face as her blush went deeper because of the comment.

Tatsuki then stop walking and firmly, but gently, gripped Inoue's shoulders. Her green eyes looking intensely into her girlfriend's gray ones.

"Orihime..." Her voice having a more serious tone. "I just want to see you happy is all. You finally got the person you love and I just want it to work out. For the both of you." Orihime, being touched by her words, put up a big smile and place her hand on top Tatsuki's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Tatsuki-chan, there's no way I'm going to mess up this wonderful opportunity with Kurosaki-kun." A smile was now on Tatsuki face after hearing those words. "That good to hear. Well, enough talk, you ready to finish up here?" As she patted Orihime's shoulder.

"Yeah!" She pumped her fist into the air in excitement and proceeded to grab her best friend's hand and gently pull her to finish up their shopping. They did just that, with only one last item that was on both of their lists."Are you sure you don't want the last Klondike bar Orihime?" The martial artist asked as she held the bar in her hand.

"I'm sure. I mean you got it first before me. Of course that not surprising consider you're a karate master. Oh, you know what Tatsuki-chan? You should try out for one of those Tokusatsu show. You be amazing in it! Tatsuki rider kick!!" As she did some action poses and throw in some kicks as well. While smiling through out her action. People who were present there and watch Inoue's antic were either laughing or smiling at the care free antics of the young girl. Some others would just give her strange looks and wonder if she was mentally okay. For Tatsuki, it was the latter.

"I think I'll consider that later Orihime, but for now, take it." As she held out the ice cream treat.

"Well, if you insist, but no takey backsies." Inoue spoke, and was about to grab the bar, but she caught air instead as Tatsuki pulled it back away from her, a smirk appearing now.

"Tatsuki-chan! No takey backsies." She pouted at her best friend's action, a little surprised that she would do something like this. _'Did aliens scrambled her brain while I wasn't looking?' _She thought as she looked around the shop for any little green men (or women) in silver jumpsuits.

"I'm still going to give it to you Orihime, but you know what the saying goes: 'What would you do for a Klondike?'" She asked, her smirk now growing even wider."Oh Tatsuki, I would do anything for a Klondike bar!" The healer smiled after realizing it was just a game.

"That's good because I want you to do this…" She then came close to Orihime's ear and started whispering into it. The auburn-haired girl's eyes went big at the words of her best friend. They became even bigger until they seem to be popping out of its socket and her face became bright red with embarrassment.

"T-T-Tatsuki-chan, there's no way I can do that! That just too embarrassing!" Inoue shouted as she used her hands to cover her face in attempt to hide her red cheeks, still having a hard time believing that her girlfriend would suggest something like that. _'She must be an imposter. One of those evil doppelgangers from that star show! Anyway, there's no way I'm going to do that, not even for a Klondike…' _She thought.

"Not even if it's strawberry flavored and was spread with bean paste?" The tomboy mocked as she started to swing the ice cream back and forth like a hypnotist would do with a watch. Orihime followed the motion of the bar in a hypnotic trance, picturing a bean paste strweberry Klondike bar and imagining the wonderful taste it would have.

"Ohhh, Alright you win. I'll do it." As she lowered her head down, her auburn hair concealed her face. "That was such a dirty trick…" She muttered, as she regained her posture and used a hand to tuck the fallen hair behind her ears. Her eyes glared (albeit comically looking) at her life long friend.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." As she hooked her arm around the neck of Orihime and gently pull her close to her body. "But you'll thank me in the long run." She handed her the Klondike bar. "And besides, I just can't wait to see the reaction on everyone's face tomorrow." As she began to laugh a little.

"You are evil Tatsuki." Orihime said as she clutch the ice cream bar into her chest. While they were walking to pay for their items, a small smile was beginning to form on the gray-eyed princess.

_The next day at Karakura High School._

It was a normal day at Karakura High. Ishida was doing his sewing for the handicrafts club. Mizuiro was texting some older girls that he met, while Keigo talked about the next action samurai movie coming out, though he was mostly ignored. Then there were Chad and Ichigo who were just relaxing until class began. Yup, it was just a peaceful, normal non-Hollow threatening day. That is, until now.

"Hey Ichigo buddy, where's your girlfriend? Usually you guys would come to class together. Did you guys break up or something?" Keigo jokingly asked.

Ichigo while normally would of punch Keigo for such a comment, he too was wondering where his girlfriend was at. _'I hope nothing happened to her.' _He thought, as he became worried about the well being of Orihime. It was just then when Ichigo was about to go look for the eccentric teenager, that she came into the room behind her best friend, with a nervous look on her face.

"Hime-chan!" Screeched the residential lesbian. "I was so worry about you! Come and let me fondle those magnificent breasts of yours!" Chizuru ran across the classroom and was about to glomp Inoue until she was stop by a uppercut from Tatsuki. The force of it was so great that it actually caused the brunette to lose a tooth."Give it a rest…" The powerhouse teen spoke, dragging Chizuru by the hair and away from her friend. As she was doing that, she gave Orihime a reassuring smile and whispered a 'Good Luck' to her.

"But my boobs of magnificence!" Chizuru shouted as tears started to appear and tried to break free from Tatsuki's iron grip.

"I wonder why Tatsuki did that?" Orihime wondered and watched Tatsuki berating Chizuru for her previous action. She then let out a breath of air at the thought of the unavoidable confrontation. "Well here I go!" She started to head towards Ichigo but stopped as he was right in front of her. The sudden appearance from her boyfriend startle Inoue so much that she nearly tripped, but was saved thanks to a strong arm wrapping itself around her petite waist.

"Are you okay Inoue?" asked Ichigo as he steadied his girlfriend."I'm okay Kurosaki-kun. It must have been those darn blue men! They can be very tricky you know!" She spoke as she smiled. She couldn't help but blush at the contact of Ichigo's arm around her waist.

Ichigo smiled at her antics. Maybe that the reason why he cared for her so much. Not only can her personality lift anyone's spirits, but just looking at her smile just seem to dissipate any negative emotion from him. And with the people he normally interacts, he was very grateful for it.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry for making you worry. Tatsuki and I were talking about something." She told him, becoming saddened that she made him worried.

"Hey, what did I say before? Stop saying sorry when there's no need for it."

"OK. I'm sorry. Oh, I said it again." She laughed a little. Ichigo sighed in defeat in trying to stop her constant apologies, but he still put up a small smile anyway.

"Well anyway, class is about to start so we'd better take our seats." He turned away and headed back to his seat next to Chad.

"Wait a minute Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed and ran up to Ichigo, almost forgetting what she originally wanted to do.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"Well, um, I well… You see… Um." As she started to blush. Her eyes now focused on everything but Ichigo's eyes. Fumbling with hands in front of her and shuffling her feet. "Well, I'm just so sorry." She apologized once more, bowing before him.

"Inoue I said-" He started to speak, but was silenced as Inoue grabbed both sides of his collar.

To everybody's surprise, she pulled his face to her, their lip meeting together.

"OH MY GAHD!!" Shouted Keigo. Everyone's jaws dropped, with the exception of Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki, who just smirked.

Ichigo was at a daze, his eyes wide in surprise at her action. He just couldn't believe that his sweet, innocence, shy (well except this, considering what she was doing) girlfriend would kiss him in front of everybody. _'It does feel good though,' _he thought as Inoue disconnected (albeit reluctantly for him) their lips. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment. Inoue finger traced over her lips were Ichigo's was only moments ago.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. Its just that..." But she too was silenced as Ichigo lips recaptured her in a heated kiss.

If the student jaws didn't hit the floor by then, it sure did now.

Orihime was in total shock, but it was forgotten in seconds as she succumbed to pleasure that was coming over her. She then closed her eyes shut as she snaked her arms around the orange-haired punk's neck to deepen the kiss even further. Ichigo thinking the same idea wrapped one of his arms around her waist while the other went to the back of her neck, their mouths tilting slightly to gain better access to each other.

"OK, everybody in their seats, we have a lot to work on." Said Ochi-sensei as she entered the classroom.

The first thing she saw was the lip-lock of the orange haired couple. She then took out her glasses and started to clean them because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She then double-checked at the sight in front of her. And still not believing what she was seeing.

"Of course, why I didn't realize sooner. It's just a dream. There is no way Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san are making out in front of me. Nope, no way. Well, see you tomorrow class." The teacher said with a smile as she left the class. It took nearly an hour to convince her that it wasn't.

At the end of the day, Inoue found something that tasted much better then a bean paste-covered Klondike bar.

* * *

End Note: And that what Inoue would do for a Klondike bar. I wonder if a I could make a series out of this? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and leave a review if you want. Have a Nice Say Everybody.


End file.
